A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!/Images/4
FairlyOddMovie0798.jpg|"Ugggh! Men! Or should I say boys!" FairlyOddMovie0799.jpg|Tootie suddenly notices an innocent-looking bunny on some suspiciously-shaded grass nearby. FairlyOddMovie0800.jpg|"Awww!" FairlyOddMovie0801.jpg|"Oh, what's wrong, little bunny?" FairlyOddMovie0802.jpg|"Are you lost in the big city?" FairlyOddMovie0803.jpg|It's a trap! FairlyOddMovie0804.jpg|"Let me out of here!" FairlyOddMovie0805.jpg|"Check it out!" FairlyOddMovie0806.jpg|"They got Tootie!" FairlyOddMovie0807.jpg|"And I got tooty-fruity with hot fudge." FairlyOddMovie0808.jpg|"I mean, we have to help her!" FairlyOddMovie0809.jpg|"You?" FairlyOddMovie0810.jpg|"Mmm. Ironic, isn't it?" FairlyOddMovie0811.jpg|"Someone who cares so much for helpless little creatures..." FairlyOddMovie0812.jpg|"...was betrayed by a helpless little creature!" FairlyOddMovie0813.jpg|Mainly because it wasn't helpless at all. It was just playing charades. FairlyOddMovie0814.jpg FairlyOddMovie0815.jpg|"Magnate's got Tootie!" FairlyOddMovie0816.jpg|"Hooray!" FairlyOddMovie0817.jpg|"Hmm?" FairlyOddMovie0818.jpg|"Well, I mean it's good that she gets to ride in a limo, right?" FairlyOddMovie0819.jpg|"Yeah. This means that we can always be with Timmy and things never have to change, right?" FairlyOddMovie0820.jpg FairlyOddMovie0821.jpg|"Poof's intense stare of guilt is right, Cosmo!" FairlyOddMovie0822.jpg|"Here we are, wanting Poof to grow up, and we're keeping Timmy from doing the same thing." FairlyOddMovie0823.jpg|"You're right, Wanda. We have to do what's best for Timmy!" FairlyOddMovie0824.jpg FairlyOddMovie0825.jpg|"Aww! I'm proud of us, Cosmo." FairlyOddMovie0826.jpg|'Wanda:' "And thanks for staring some sense into us, Poof." FairlyOddMovie0827.jpg|"Let's tell Timmy and save Tootie!" FairlyOddMovie0828.jpg|"Don't worry, little..." FairlyOddMovie0829.jpg|"...FAIRIES!" FairlyOddMovie0830.jpg FairlyOddMovie0831.jpg|"Aaaahhh!" FairlyOddMovie0832.jpg FairlyOddMovie0833.jpg FairlyOddMovie0834.jpg FairlyOddMovie0835.jpg|Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are captured! FairlyOddMovie0836.jpg|"Thanks to my Atomic Fairy Incarcerator, I'll show Timmy Turner..." FairlyOddMovie0837.jpg|"...that I now have possession of his..." FairlyOddMovie0838.jpg FairlyOddMovie0839.jpg FairlyOddMovie0840.jpg|"...FAIRY..." FairlyOddMovie0841.jpg|"...GOD..." FairlyOddMovie0842.jpg|"...PARENTS!" FairlyOddMovie0843.jpg FairlyOddMovie0844.jpg|"Timmy are you okay?" "What happened?" FairlyOddMovie0845.jpg|"Tootie got kidnapped by a bunny in Magnate's limo!" "And there is no change. The ice cream came to exactly $20." FairlyOddMovie0846.jpg|"Tootie's in trouble? Well, then I guess I wish she was right here back next to me." FairlyOddMovie0847.jpg|Nothing happens. FairlyOddMovie0848.jpg|"I wish she was right back here next to me." Still nothing. FairlyOddMovie0849.jpg|"I think something's wrong with Timmy's brain." FairlyOddMovie0850.jpg|Something is definitely wrong here. FairlyOddMovie0851.jpg|HELP US TIMMY! FairlyOddMovie0852.jpg|"Magnate doesn't just have Tootie, he's got--" FairlyOddMovie0853.jpg|"Let's see if there's a sandwich in here." FairlyOddMovie0854.jpg FairlyOddMovie0855.jpg FairlyOddMovie0856.jpg FairlyOddMovie0857.jpg FairlyOddMovie0858.jpg FairlyOddMovie0859.jpg FairlyOddMovie0860.jpg|"Coming through!" FairlyOddMovie0861.jpg FairlyOddMovie0862.jpg FairlyOddMovie0863.jpg FairlyOddMovie0864.jpg FairlyOddMovie0865.jpg|''"You will pay, Timmy Turner!"'' FairlyOddMovie0866.jpg FairlyOddMovie0867.jpg|"What do you want with me?" FairlyOddMovie0868.jpg|"You're bait for Timmy Turner!" FairlyOddMovie0869.jpg|"Part of the plan. But don't worry." FairlyOddMovie0870.jpg|"All will be revealed..." FairlyOddMovie0871.jpg|"...in my evil subterranean lair." FairlyOddMovie0872.jpg FairlyOddMovie0873.jpg FairlyOddMovie0874.jpg|"Not so fast, Timmy Turner!" FairlyOddMovie0875.jpg FairlyOddMovie0876.jpg FairlyOddMovie0877.jpg|"You have nowhere to hide now, Timmy!" FairlyOddMovie0878.jpg|"Hey, twerp!" FairlyOddMovie0879.jpg FairlyOddMovie0880.jpg|"Thought you might like a slice of my face-plant pizza!" FairlyOddMovie0881.jpg|Whoa. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. FairlyOddMovie0882.jpg FairlyOddMovie0883.jpg FairlyOddMovie0884.jpg FairlyOddMovie0885.jpg FairlyOddMovie0886.jpg FairlyOddMovie0887.jpg FairlyOddMovie0888.jpg FairlyOddMovie0889.jpg FairlyOddMovie0890.jpg|"Oh boy." FairlyOddMovie0891.jpg|"Mama's just bought you a one-way ticket to Kissy Town!" FairlyOddMovie0892.jpg FairlyOddMovie0893.jpg|"Get back here, lover boy!" FairlyOddMovie0894.jpg|Oh. That's just great. FairlyOddMovie0895.jpg FairlyOddMovie0896.jpg|"Welcome to my evil subterranean lair." FairlyOddMovie0897.jpg FairlyOddMovie0898.jpg|'Tootie:' "What is this place?" FairlyOddMovie0899.jpg|"A prison of unspeakable horror!" FairlyOddMovie0900.jpg|"What? An evil subterranean lair has to be grotesque?" FairlyOddMovie0901.jpg|Well, that's usually what incomes to a victim's mind. FairlyOddMovie0902.jpg|"An oil man can't attempt to replicate the lost childhood he never enjoyed?" FairlyOddMovie0903.jpg FairlyOddMovie0904.jpg|"A place... for his friends..." FairlyOddMovie0905.jpg|"...if Daddy ever let him have any!" FairlyOddMovie0906.jpg|"Could enjoy just... hanging... round?" FairlyOddMovie0907.jpg FairlyOddMovie0908.jpg FairlyOddMovie0909.jpg FairlyOddMovie0910.jpg|"Can't wait to see the look on Timmy Turner's face when we use the Fairy Incarcerator, and turn the power of his own fairies against him!" FairlyOddMovie0911.jpg FairlyOddMovie0912.jpg|"What fairies? Mr. Crocker, is that you?" FairlyOddMovie0913.jpg|"Uh no. It's, um... Jim. Jim... Englewhipple?" FairlyOddMovie0914.jpg FairlyOddMovie0915.jpg FairlyOddMovie0916.jpg|"I wish I had one of those grat big ball pits that Daddy never let me play in." FairlyOddMovie0917.jpg|"He said I'd get Pink-eye." FairlyOddMovie0918.jpg FairlyOddMovie0919.jpg FairlyOddMovie0920.jpg FairlyOddMovie0921.jpg FairlyOddMovie0922.jpg|"Stop it, you're hurting them!" FairlyOddMovie0923.jpg FairlyOddMovie0924.jpg FairlyOddMovie0925.jpg|"I wish it was bottomless." FairlyOddMovie0926.jpg FairlyOddMovie0927.jpg FairlyOddMovie0928.jpg FairlyOddMovie0929.jpg FairlyOddMovie0930.jpg FairlyOddMovie0931.jpg|"Yep, it's bottomless!" FairlyOddMovie0932.jpg|"And I wish you fell in it, Crocker!" FairlyOddMovie0933.jpg FairlyOddMovie0934.jpg|"What, no! Wait! I thought we had something special!" FairlyOddMovie0935.jpg FairlyOddMovie0936.jpg|"Aaaaahh!" FairlyOddMovie0937.jpg|You could've just pushed him in. FairlyOddMovie0938.jpg FairlyOddMovie0939.jpg|"Here we are, eating hot dogs that we bought with our own money." FairlyOddMovie0940.jpg FairlyOddMovie0941.jpg FairlyOddMovie0942.jpg FairlyOddMovie0943.jpg FairlyOddMovie0944.jpg FairlyOddMovie0947.jpg|"Magnate's kidnapped my friends, and if I don't save 'em, we're all in trouble." FairlyOddMovie0946.jpg|"I can't! They're...secret friends." FairlyOddMovie0945.jpg|"Secret friends?" FairlyOddMovie0948.jpg|"I know youre not gonna believe this, but... they're my fairy godparents. They've been granting my wishes for years." FairlyOddMovie0949.jpg FairlyOddMovie0950.jpg|Timmy gets lots of laughs from the both of them. FairlyOddMovie0951.jpg FairlyOddMovie0952.jpg FairlyOddMovie0953.jpg FairlyOddMovie0954.jpg FairlyOddMovie0955.jpg FairlyOddMovie0956.jpg FairlyOddMovie0957.jpg|"Deal!" FairlyOddMovie0958.jpg FairlyOddMovie0959.jpg FairlyOddMovie0960.jpg FairlyOddMovie0961.jpg FairlyOddMovie0962.jpg|"You call yourself a supervillain? No way! Your costume isn't scary. You have no upper body strength!" FairlyOddMovie0963.jpg|"No upper body strength? I'll show you 'no upper body strength.'" FairlyOddMovie0964.jpg FairlyOddMovie0965.jpg FairlyOddMovie0966.jpg FairlyOddMovie0967.jpg FairlyOddMovie0968.jpg FairlyOddMovie0969.jpg FairlyOddMovie0970.jpg|"Respect the pacts, fairies!" FairlyOddMovie0971.jpg FairlyOddMovie0972.jpg|"And I wish you..." FairlyOddMovie0973.jpg|"No, boss! Wait!" FairlyOddMovie0974.jpg|"...were wearing a dress!" FairlyOddMovie0975.jpg FairlyOddMovie0976.jpg FairlyOddMovie0977.jpg|You gotta be kidding me! FairlyOddMovie0978.jpg FairlyOddMovie0979.jpg FairlyOddMovie0980.jpg FairlyOddMovie0981.jpg FairlyOddMovie0982.jpg FairlyOddMovie0983.jpg|There's the cord that opens the cage. FairlyOddMovie0984.jpg|Tootie reaches for it... FairlyOddMovie0985.jpg|...but can't get it. FairlyOddMovie0986.jpg FairlyOddMovie0987.jpg FairlyOddMovie0988.jpg FairlyOddMovie0989.jpg|"I wish you were my personal cyborg servant." FairlyOddMovie0990.jpg FairlyOddMovie0991.jpg|"Wow! My own cyborg!" FairlyOddMovie0992.jpg FairlyOddMovie0993.jpg|What's this? FairlyOddMovie0994.jpg|Timmy's yo-yo. FairlyOddMovie0995.jpg FairlyOddMovie0996.jpg|Tootie uses the yo-yo to try and reach the button. FairlyOddMovie0997.jpg FairlyOddMovie0998.jpg|"I wish you could dance." FairlyOddMovie0999.jpg FairlyOddMovie1000.jpg FairlyOddMovie1001.jpg|The yo-yo coils around the cord and holds. FairlyOddMovie1002.jpg FairlyOddMovie1003.jpg FairlyOddMovie1004.jpg FairlyOddMovie1005.jpg FairlyOddMovie1006.jpg|Tootie escapes from the cage. FairlyOddMovie1007.jpg FairlyOddMovie1008.jpg FairlyOddMovie1009.jpg FairlyOddMovie1010.jpg FairlyOddMovie1011.jpg FairlyOddMovie1012.jpg FairlyOddMovie1013.jpg FairlyOddMovie1014.jpg FairlyOddMovie1015.jpg FairlyOddMovie1016.jpg FairlyOddMovie1017.jpg FairlyOddMovie1018.jpg|Chester: "Good luck, Timmy!" A.J.: "You still owe us girlfriends!" FairlyOddMovie1019.jpg|Looks like he's on his own. Category:Image galleries